Do You Want to Sing Together XI
by jolly roger brat
Summary: New songs for Sofia and her friends and family to share with everyone. I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. Everyone feels James' excitement

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another edition of Do You Want to Sing Together! I'm sure everyone's going to be feeling the excitement over Sofia and her friends' new songs! WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Austin and Ally, so enjoy your request! I thought James might sing it at another karaoke party to get everyone excited about the music.**

James: Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I know it's when I can't stop myself from watchin' you mo-o-o-ove  
(Mo-o-o-ove)  
It's automatic gotta have it cause you got that boom da boom boom  
(Boom da boom boom)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow

Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Can you feel it, coming down down down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it!

It's so electric I'm infected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide  
(Hi-i-i-ide)  
The way my heart is jumpin' for you beatin' double ti-i-i-ime  
(Ti-i-i-ime)  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back so come on let it blow

Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Can you feel it, coming down, down, down  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Move it faster, stronger, harder  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, feel it, feel it

Hey Hey  
Put your hands up and get it rockin'  
Hey Hey  
Show the whole world we're never stoppin'  
Hey Hey  
Put your hands up we're lightin' up the sky  
Tonight TONIGHT  
When the lights come up its hard to hold back  
So come on let it blow

Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it feel it feel it  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it, turn it up up up  
Can you feel it


	2. Amber teaches Sofia some royal lessons

**Isiah02 asked about this Hall and Oates tune, so enjoy your request! I thought that following Sofia's debut ball, where she and Amber are getting along better, Amber could teach Sofia about some different subjects that aren't taught at Royal Prep, since the princes are starting to notice her.**

Amber: Royal, royal,  
Royal  
Education

Afternoon in the homeroom, they're about to let you go  
And the locker slams on the plans you had tonight  
You've been helping out your new friends, maybe better left alone  
There's a wise guy that you know who could put you right

In the lot, the boy that's idling by doesn't rev your heart  
'Cause it's only lonely spots he shares with you  
And the long halls and the gray walls are gonna split apart  
Believe it or not there's life after high school  
And that's why

The student body's got a bad reputation (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
What they need is royal education  
You go back to school, it's a bad situation (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
What you want is a royal  
Education  
Oh yeah

The teacher don't know about how to deal with the student body  
And the underclassmen are flashing hot and cool  
All the princesses care about the watch you wear and talkin' about it  
Believe it or not there's life after high school  
That's why

The student body's got a bad reputation (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
What they need is royal education  
You go back to school, is a bad situation (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
What you want is a royal  
Education  
Oh yeah

They're calling it a preparation  
You're waiting for a separation  
You're nothing but another odd number  
Memories that you won't remember

So you got a little education  
And a lot of dedication  
But you want a little night school  
Maybe some of it will rub off on you

The princes are busy in the mirrors  
Trying to imitate their heroes  
You make it with a false surrender  
More memories you won't remember

The senior with the junior Miss  
I wonder what the junior wishes  
That she could graduate to royal  
That she could graduate to royal kisses

Royal education  
Royal education  
Royal education it's a bad situation  
Royal education

Royal, royal, educate, educate, education  
Royal, royal, royal, educate, educate, education  
Royal, royal


	3. A song from Hugo's biggest fans

**Raven862 asked about this song from Teen Titans Go, so enjoy your request! I thought that either to boost his confidence for the Flying Crown race, or following it, James and Sofia could sing this to Hugo for all he did for the team.**

Sofia: When a fan is the man  
I'll drive a van for my fan  
I'll hold a can for my fan  
I even once ran for my fan  
Today we thank you for what you mean  
It's because of you we stay so lean  
And with all the haters treat us mean they can't hurt us because you are on our team

James joins in: When a fan is the man  
I'll drive a van for my fan  
I'll hold a can for my fan  
I even once ran for my fan

Sofia: I even once ran for my fan


	4. They don't just whistle while they work

**Since James likes singing around the castle again, I thought it might be fun for him to break into a little song as he helps in the castle kitchen, just like Dorrie, Candice, and their friends did in chapter 40 of Niagara14301's Dorrie. This classic Bellamy Brothers tune was always a favorite of the castle staff, and they join in too!**

James: There's a reason for the sunshinin' sky  
And there's a reason why I'm feelin' so high  
Must be the season when that  
Love light shines all around us

Dorrie: So, let that feelin' grab you deep inside  
And send you reelin' where your love can't hide  
And then go stealin' through the  
Moonlit nights with your lover

James and Dorrie: Just let your love flow like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow with the smallest of dreams  
And let your love show and you'll know what I mean  
It's the season

Candice: Let your love fly like a bird on a wing  
And let your love bind you to all livin' things  
And let your love shine and you'll know what I mean  
That's the reason

Violet: There's a reason for the warm sweet nights  
And there's a reason for the candlelights  
Must be the season when those  
Love lights shine all around us

Violet and Candice: So, let that wonder take you into space  
And lay you under its loving embrace  
Just feel the thunder as it warms your face  
You can't hold back

Chef Andre (with a 'when in Loony Land do as the loonies do' look): Just let your love flow like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow with the smallest of dreams  
And let your love show and you'll know what I mean  
It's the season

James: Let your love fly like a bird on a wing  
And let your love bind you to all livin' things  
And let your love shine and you'll know what I mean  
That's the reason

Violet/Dorrie/Candice: Just let your love flow like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow with the smallest of dreams  
And let your love show and you'll know what I mean  
It's the season

All: Let your love fly like a bird on a wing  
And let your love bind you to all livin' things  
And let your love shine and you'll know what I mean  
That's the reason

Just let your love flow like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow


	5. A girls' night sing-along

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song by Kat Krazy, so enjoy your request! I thought that since James and his friends were having a karaoke sing-along during chapter 1 of The Secret Love Song, Sofia, Amber, and their friends could have one after they get back inside following a makeup party, since some of them had to step out for a moment.**

Sofia: Beneath the stars  
Face to face  
I'll told ya I love ya  
Won't let your heart break

Amber: I'll run to the moon and walk on the sea  
I'll start a new world for you and me

Hildegard: And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?  
So together we can break down the walls  
Can you hear the siren call?

Cleo: Now I'm everywhere you know  
That I'll never let you go  
Cos I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?

Jun: Can you hear the siren call?

Sandra: Now watch me find  
A thousand ways  
To tell ya I love ya  
And we'll be ok

Ruby: I'll run to the moon and walk on the sea  
I'll start a new world for you and me

Jade: And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?

Lucinda: So together we can break down the walls  
Can you hear the siren call?

Hildegard: Now I'm everywhere you know  
That I'll never let you go  
Cos I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?

Zoe: Can you hear the siren call?

Cleo: Hold on  
We're so strong  
Now we fight as one  
Forever together

Jun: A new day  
And we'll stay  
Like a rising sun  
Forever together  
Hold on

Amber: We're so strong  
Now we fight as one  
Forever together  
And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?

Ruby: Can you hear the siren call?

Sofia: And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?

All: And I'll save ya when the sky falls  
Can you hear the siren call?


	6. A new Royal Blood fight song

**Someone wanted this song from the cartoon Steven Universe, so enjoy your request! I thought that as a deleted fight scene from my story Royal Blood, Amber, James, Sofia, and Sandra could sing it as they battle Miss Nettle, Ezekiel, and Deidre before Dorrie and Candice arrive.**

Amber: This is Amber

James: And James!

Sofia: And Sofia!

Sandra: And Sandra!

Amber: Standing together  
And we're never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because we're so much better  
And every part of us is saying "Go get 'er."

James: The four of us ain't gonna follow your rules.  
Come at us without any of your fancy tools.  
Let's go, just us and you.  
Let's go, just three on four.

Sandra: Go ahead and try to hit us if you're able.  
Can't you see that our relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle.  
But I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.

Sofia/James/Amber/Sandra: You're not gonna stop what we've made together.  
We are gonna stay like this forever.  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer.  
And we'll be four times the friends that you are.  
We are made o-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Mm mm mm mm mm.

Sofia: This is who we are.  
This is who I am.  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again.

Sandra: Because I am a feeling  
And I will never end.  
And I won't let you hurt my kingdom,  
I won't let you hurt my friends.

James: Go ahead and try to hit us if you're able.  
Can't you see that our relationship is stable.  
I know you think I'm not somethin' you're afraid of.  
'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

Amber: But we are even more than the two of them.  
Everything they care about is what I am.  
I am their fury.  
I am their patience.  
I am a conversation.

Sofia/James/Amber/Sandra: We are made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove

James and Amber: And it's stronger than you.

Sofia/James/Amber/Sandra: Lo-o-o-o-ove  
Lo-o-o-o-ove

Sofia and Sandra: And it's stronger than you.

Sofia/James/Amber/Sandra: O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove

Sofia: And it's stronger than you.

Sofia/James/Amber/Sandra: O-o-o-o-of  
Lo-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove


	7. Tilly and Sir Bartelby's friendly duet

**Someone wanted Sir Bartelby to sing this song from The Frog Prince, so enjoy your request! I thought that he could sing this to himself when he first meets Aunt Tilly, and also in his mind while he's "serenading" her. She could also be singing this in her own mind.**

Sir Bartelby: She gave me her favorite thing  
Made me feel just like a king  
Puts me in the mood to sing  
Of friendship

Suddenly there's someone who  
Brightens up my point of view  
Makes the world seem fresh and new  
My friendship

When the shadows fall  
I don't mind at all  
Knowing you are there  
Like an evening prayer  
Why am I surprised to find  
Someone touched my heart and mind  
I feel I've been "valentined"  
By friendship

Aunt Tilly: Starlight, starbright  
Thank you for my friend tonight  
I'm the gladdest I can get  
He's the best friend I've had yet  
So much nicer than a pet  
That's friendship

Once I was alone  
Always on my own  
If I had a friend  
I had to pretend

Both: Now I've sung a melody  
Turns into a harmony  
And becomes a part of me  
My friend

Sir Bartelby: Through the dark her moonlights stream

Aunt Tilly: Lights the night with silver beams

Both: We'll sail across our sea of dreams  
On friendship


	8. A look through new friends' eyes

**Raven862 asked about this song from Brother Bear, so enjoy your request! I thought that during their cookout in The Shy Princess, Clover and Crackle could sing this as they get to know each other better.**

Clover: There are things in life you learn  
And oh in time you'll see  
It's out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Crackle joins in: Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes

Crackle: There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
But out there somewhere  
Daylight finds you  
If you keep believing  
So don't run  
Don't hide  
It will be alright  
You'll see  
Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Clover joins in: Just take a look through my eyes  
There's better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(There's a better place)  
If you look through my eyes

Crackle: All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything

Clover: And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand

Crackle: Take a look (take a look) through my eyes  
There's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look (take a look) through my eyes

Clover: Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
(You'll be amazed if you just take a look)

Crackle: Look through my eyes there's a better place somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

Clover and Crackle: Just take a look through my eyes  
If you look through my eyes  
Take a look through my eyes


	9. A new royal family sing-along

**STR2D3PO asked about this song from The Amazing World of Gumball, so enjoy your request! I thought that it might be nice for Sofia to get some family support during her first few nights in the castle since she's still getting used to being a princess.**

Amber: You're my new sister and my fully fledged friend!

James: We're buddies forever from beginning to the end.

Sofia and James: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!

James: Don't have to look beside me to know that you were there!

James and Amber: If two things act as one are they still a pair?

Amber/James/Sofia: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!

Sofia: I'm the sugar, you're the lemons, we're a weird lemonade. But you're the siblings that I'd never trade.

Sofia/James/Amber: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!

Miranda: You're my right hand guy and the shoulder that I cry on.

Roland: My brain's beyond confused, and I'm to lean a while on.

Roland and Miranda: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!

All: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly.  
If we're going different ways you're my kind of guy.  
Difference doesn't matter, if nobody's the same.

Amber: There is no two clouds alike in the great big sky.

James: You can be a royal.

Robin: A robin.

Mia: A bluebird.

Clover: Ooh! A half a sandwich.

Robin: A hungry bunny.

Miranda: A former shoemaker.

James: Or a new family.

All: Nobody's a nobody and everybody's weird just like me!

Sofia: If you're fragile as paper!

Mia: Or made of nothing at all.

Clover: You still won't be as weird as a potato head!

Robin: Or a flying eyeball.

All: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me.

Miranda: Your age doesn't matter; it's only skin deep.

Roland: And when I'm around you, Miranda, my heart skips a beat.

All: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!

Amber: So don't be scared to come out your shell too.

James: There's always someone out there to love the real you.

Sofia: Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me.

All: You can walk, run, swim, roll, hop, skip, or fly.  
If we're going different ways you're my kind of guy.  
Difference doesn't matter, If nobody's the same.  
A space for every star in the great big sky.  
Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do-Do!  
Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do Do Do-Do-Do!  
Nobody's a nobody and everybody is weird like you and me!  
Weird like you and me!


	10. A fight song from the mascot

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from My Little Pony, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another way for James to inspire Hugo during the Flying Crown race, he could lead everyone in another song.**

James: The Junior Knights are super athletic, super smart, and super motivated.  
But there's one thing they aren't.  
They aren't Royal Prep!  
We've flown against guys like them more than once

And come out on top

Everyone in the bleachers: Oh, oh

James: There's other schools, but none can make those claims 

Everyone in the bleachers: Na-na-na-na-na oh

James: Together we are Royal Prep  
Come and cheer our name

Everyone in the bleachers: Oh, oh

James: This will be our year to win that race

James and everyone in the bleachers: We'll always be Royal Prep forever  
And now our time has finally arrived  
'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship  
And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive

(instrumental break)

Everyone in the bleachers: Hey!

James: We're not the school we were before

Everyone in the bleachers: Before!

James: Yeah, we're different now

Everyone in the bleachers: Oh, oh  
Hey! Hey!

James: We overcame the obstacles we faced

Everyone in the bleachers: Obstacles we faced!  
Hey!

James: We're Royal Prep united

Everyone in the bleachers: Unite!

James: We'll never back down

Everyone in the bleachers: Oh, oh  
Hey! Hey!

James: So get ready to see us in first place

James and everyone in the bleachers: We'll always be Royal Prep forever  
(Three! Two! One! Go!)  
And now our time has finally arrived  
(Our time is now!)  
'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship  
And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive  
At the end of the day, it is we who survive

Everyone in the bleachers: Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Royal Prep united together  
Na, na, na-na-na-na  
Royal Prep united forever

James (over everyone in the bleachers): We'll always be Royal Prep forever  
And now our time has finally arrived  
'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship  
And you know 

Everyone: At the end of the day, it is we who survive  
At the end of the day, it is we who survive


	11. A memorial for Melinda

**Since so many people have used this classic Backstreet Boys song in different stories, I decided to do something with it as well. I thought that following Queen Melinda's death, James, Roland, and Amber could use it as they deal with the loss. (Of course, James sings it in his room with his door closed.)**

Roland/James/Amber: Show me the meaning of being lonely

Roland (staring into space on his throne): So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe

(later lost in thought over a bowl of jiggly wiggly pudding) Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

Roland/James/Amber: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

Amber (wandering around the Jewel Room): Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze if only

(later drowning her sorrows in tea) Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me

Roland/James/Amber: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

James (in his room, helping with royal documents): There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me  
To feel the things you never show?

Roland: You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why can't I be there where you are?

Roland/James/Amber: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart


	12. A team with their heads in the clouds

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this title song from the movie Cloud 9, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another song for Best in Air Show or Just One of the Princes, Minimus and Sofia could sing this as they prepare to compete in the amateur stunt show or try out for the Flying Derby.**

Minimus: Waking up, ready for some action  
Strapping in, ready for the ride  
Going big now that I can take it,  
All the way to cloud 9

Sofia: Dropping in, wanna feel the rush now  
Sun is out, the wind is in my hair  
Nothing else could be quite as awesome,  
As when I'm soaring through the air

Both: So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow  
We're ready now to touch the sky,  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh

Minimus: Don't give up, keep on taking chances  
Put in time, till you get it right  
Winding up, swinging for the fences  
Won't go down without a fight

Sofia: Going hard, push it to the limit  
To the edge, go to the extreme  
There's no doubt that I'm gonna win it  
Never giving up the dream

Both: So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow  
We're ready now to touch the sky,  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh

So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow  
We're ready now to touch the sky,  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9! I'm on cloud 9!  
This must be how it feels to fly,  
I'm on cloud 9! Oh oh


	13. A larger than life song for the siblings

**Someone wanted Sofia, James, and Amber to sing this classic Backstreet Boys song, so enjoy your request! I thought that they could sing it as they practice dazzleball as Sofia tries to tell her siblings that she wants to play on her friends' team instead of with the royal kids. They might also sing it for fun as they play together.**

James: I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light

James/Sofia/Amber: All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

Amber: Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive

James/Sofia/Amber: All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

Sofia: All of your time spent keeps us alive

James/Sofia/Amber: All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life

Sofia/Amber: Yeah, every time we're down  
Yeah, you can make it right  
Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life

James/Sofia/Amber: All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger  
That makes you larger  
That makes you larger than life


	14. Hugo wants to prove himself to the girls

**To make it up to Sofia for what he did at the tryout race, and to hopefully get back on Amber's good side, Hugo decides that he's willing to swallow his pride and use any means necessary to get her back, even if it means doing a 'princess thing' and singing to her. Luckily, he knows the perfect one to help him out.**

Hugo: Any way the wind may blow  
Any way the creek may flow  
Any way the crow may fly  
Within the confines of the sky

I will prove my love to you  
In everything I say and in all I do

Anywhere the song is king  
Anywhere the robin sings  
Anywhere the lake is cold  
Anywhere the bell is tolled

I will prove my love to you  
In everything I say and in all I do

Anytime our paths don't cross  
And the losin' dice are tossed  
Anytime you know what's best  
Anytime I can't care less

I'll make it up to you  
In everything I say and in all I do

Any way the wind may blow  
Any way I stub my toe  
Any way the tree might bend  
Any way the day might end

I will prove my love to you  
In everything I say and in all I do  
I will make it up to you  
In everything I say and in all I do


	15. A new song for Royal Prep

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Regal Academy, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for Sofia and some of her princess friends to give the fairies a present on the last day of school: a new school song, which they could sing for everyone.**

Sofia: Living a fairytale  
Side by side together forever

Students: Life is cool  
This is Royal Preparatory

Amber: Light your sparkle  
Make it shine and live the magic  
You know you're gonna make it

Vivian: Step by step we will grow up together

Students: Friends are great  
This is Royal Preparatory

Hildegard: Find the key, unlock your dreams and live the magic

Students: The door is open  
This is Royal Preparatory

Cleo: Close your eyes and your heart will see  
A magic wand in a magic world of fantasy

Hildegard: Just beyond our reality

Vivian: They're waiting there just for you and me

Amber: To fulfill your destiny

Sofia: You just have to be yourself  
You can make your dreams come true

Vivian: Just awake the magic within you

Students: Side by side, together forever  
Life is cool, this is Royal Preparatory

Hildegard: Light your sparkle, make it shine and live the magic

Amber: You know you're gonna make it

Sofia: Step by step we will grow up together

Students: Friends are great  
This is Royal Preparatory

Hildegard: Find the key, unlock your dreams and live the magic  
You know the door is open now

Vivian: It's fantastic, it's like a dream  
Flying with the dragons up there where the sky is blue

Amber: I know we're an amazing team  
And it's all because of you

Sofia: To fulfill your destiny  
You just have to be yourself

Cleo: You can make your dreams come true  
Just awake the magic within you

Hildegard: Side by side, together forever

Students: Life is cool  
This is Royal Preparatory

Amber: Light your sparkle, make it shine and live the magic  
You know you're gonna make it

Sofia: Step by step we will grow up together

Students: Friends are great  
This is Royal Preparatory

Hildegard: Find the key, unlock your dreams and live the magic

Students: The door is open  
This is Royal Preparatory


	16. Sofia's lesson in friendship

**Someone asked about this song from Alvin and the Chipmunks, so enjoy your request! I thought that Sofia, Ruby, and Jade could sing this during their sleepover before Amber, Cleo, and Hildegard join them. They could also do this when trying to befriend Lucinda or Amber.**

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: If you wanna have friends  
Don't go steppin' on their toes  
Don't tie 'em to a tree  
Kick 'em in the knee  
Or sock 'em in the nose  
If you wanna have friends

Sofia: If you wanna have friends (if you wanna have friends)  
There's some things you've gotta learn  
Like how to keep your cool  
Don't go actin' like a fool  
Learn to take your turn  
You've gotta learn to take your turn

Ruby: And if things don't always go your way  
Don't be a punk, man  
Get with the program  
The thing about buds that you need to know is true  
It's two parts them and one part you

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: If you wanna be, then you've gotta be  
If you wanna be, then you've gotta be

Jade: It's simple to be friends  
If you wanna be  
It's an easy thing to do  
Then you've gotta be  
When you're walking down the street  
Treat everyone you meet  
The way they ought to treat you

Ruby: People come and people go  
But friends can last for years  
Now we've got each other, brother  
We're the four musketeers!

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: If you wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna be  
Then you've gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta be

Ruby: It's delightful having friends  
It's the righteous way to be

Sofia: Just take a look around  
At all the friends you've found  
Like him, and him, and me!

Jade: And when the party's over  
And the daytime ends  
We're still gonna be  
'Cause we wanna be  
You know we're gonna be  
'Cause we wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna be friends

Sofia/Ruby/Jade: If you wanna be, then you've gotta be  
If you wanna be, then you've gotta be  
Friends!


	17. Vivian dreams of her mystery singer

**Raven862 asked about this classic Selena song, so enjoy your request! I thought that Vivian could still be thinking of the Secret Singer's first serenade in the singing contest. And she starts dreaming of the day he unmasks himself for her.**

Vivian: Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
I stay up and think of you.  
And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are.  
Thinking...of me too.

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight.  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be.  
Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me.

Wonder if you ever see me, and I.  
Wonder if you know I'm there. (am I there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?  
I just wanna hold you close but so far.  
All I have are dreams of you.  
So I wait for the day. (wait for the day)  
And the courage to say how much, I love you.  
Yes I do.

I'll be dreaming of you tonight.  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be.  
Than here in my room dreaming about, you and me.

Corazon. Sweetheart.  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. I can't stop thinking of you.  
Como te necesito. How I need you.  
Mi amor, como te'extrano. My love, how I miss you.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
I stayed up and think of you.  
And I still can't believe...that you came up  
to me, and said "I love you."  
"I love you too."

Now I'm dreaming with you, tonight.  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow).  
And for all of my life.  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be!  
Then here in my room...dreaming with you  
endlessly!

With you tonight! (Till tomorrow).  
I'll be holding you tight.  
And there's nowhere in the world, I'd... rather be!  
Then here in my room. I'll be dreaming! ...Of you  
tonight...endlessly. And I'll be holding you tight!

Dreammmmmiing! With you... tonight!


	18. Minimus and Sofia fly high

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this DC Superhero Girls song, so enjoy your request! I thought that Sofia and Minimus might sing this as they practice for the Flying Derby tryouts. They might also sing this as they practice stunt flying in Best in Air Show.**

Sofia: Sometimes we're stuck,  
Told to be ordinary.  
Afraid to jump,  
Held down by the fear of flying.

Minimus: So we hide inside  
And we lock it up  
We lose ourselves  
Think we're not enough

Sofia: There's some Kryptonite  
And sometimes we fall  
But we get back up  
And put up a fight!

Sofia and Minimus: I never knew,  
If I just reached inside  
I would find  
that's where the power lies!

So don't be scared to fly,  
Don't be scared to fly-y-y-y-y-y!

Sofia: Get your cape on!  
And let's take flight!  
You can do anything  
We can be who we like!

Minimus: Get your cape on!  
Now's the time!  
Step into the light  
Fly for the first time!

Sofia and Minimus: Get your cape on!

Minimus: Now that I've found my confidence,  
I'm soaring!  
Shield the doubt out,  
'Cause I can do anything!

Sofia: Are you on my team?  
Are you by my side?  
Let's seize the day  
And enjoy the ride!

Minimus: Flip it upside down  
Now the time is ours  
See what's possible  
Let's take on the world!

Sofia: I never knew,  
If I just reached inside,  
I would find  
That's where the power lies

So don't be scared to fly,  
Don't be scared to fly!

Minimus: Get your cape on!  
And let's take flight!  
You can do anything  
We can be who we like!

Sofia: Get your cape on!  
Now's the time!  
Step into the light  
Let's give it a try!  
Get your cape on!

Minimus: I never knew,  
If I just reached inside  
That's where the power lies

Sofia: I never knew,  
If I just reached inside  
That's where the power lies  
That's where the power lies

Minimus: Get your cape on!  
And let's take flight!  
You can do anything  
We can be who we like!

Sofia: Get your cape on!  
Now's the time!  
Step into the light  
Show what we can do!

Sofia and Minimus: Get your cape on!  
Get your cape on!  
Get your cape on!  
We're Flying Derby stars!


	19. The kids' battle cry

**Someone wanted the royal siblings to do the theme song from the cartoon Steven Universe, so enjoy your request! I thought they could do it when they see that the castle is in trouble, and use it as a type of battle cry. Thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics. And fun fact, the actor who voices Steven Universe originally did James's voice!**

James: If you're evil and you're on the rise  
You can count on the four of us taking you down  
Cuz we're good and evil never beats us  
We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas!  
We are the royal kids  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people of this land  
Believe in  
Amber, Lucinda, and Sofia  
And James!

Sofia: If you could only know  
What we really are  
When Mom and I came here  
From our humble roots  
We were amazed to find  
Your beauty and your worth  
And we will protect our friends  
And we will protect our home  
And we will protect our home  
And we will protect you!

(instrumental break)

Amber: I will fight for the place where I'm free  
To live together and exist as me

Sofia: I will fight in the name of Queen Melinda  
And everything that she believed in

Lucinda: I will fight for the place I was born in  
This life is everything I've ever known

James: I will fight to be everything  
That everybody wants me to be when I take the throne

Everyone: The ultimate distance  
Won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone!

We are the royal kids  
We'll always save the day  
And if you think we can't  
We'll always find a way  
That's why the people  
Of this land  
Believe in  
Amber  
Lucinda  
And Sofia  
And James!


	20. A song with cattitude

**Since Candice's kitten Creamy, Sandra's cat Ambre, and Sir Peter's cat Soldier enjoy singing together, this is a song they could do while Candice teaches Orillia's Royal Sorceress some new spells. This classic Stray Cats tune is one they love doing together!**

Ambre/Soldier/Creamy: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Soldier: Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence  
I ain't got enough dough to pay the rent  
I'm flat broke but I don't care  
I strut right by with my tail in the air

Ambre: Stray cat strut, I'm a ladies cat  
I'm a feline Casanova, hey man that's that  
Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man  
Get my dinner from a garbage can

Creamy: Meow  
Yeah, don't cross my path

Soldier: I don't bother chasing mice around  
Whoa no!  
I slink down the alleyway looking for a fight  
Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night

Ambre: Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy"

Creamy: I wish I could be as carefree and wild  
But I got cat class and I got cat style

Ambre/Soldier/Creamy: I don't bother chasing mice around  
I slink down the alleyway looking for a fight  
Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry  
"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy"  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild  
But I got cat class and I got cat style


	21. Gwen sings an awesome song

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought as she works on her inventions in secret at first, Gwen could sing this since she thinks Chef Andre says she shouldn't be an inventor. But after she meets Sofia, who thinks her inventions are great, she learns that she can do anything she puts her mind to.**

Gwen: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Awesome as I wanna be

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Awesome as I wanna be  
First you see me riding on a sonic boom  
Got my pencil makin' something really cool  
There is nothin' you can do to beat me  
I'm so good that you can't defeat me

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be  
(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Step aside now, you're just gettin' in my way  
I got big dreams you could never take away  
When it comes to my inventions, I'm the ruler  
You wish you could be twenty percent cooler

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be  
(Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution  
Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be!


	22. James and Wendell's letter from camp

**In honor of the new Sofia episode, Camp Wilderwood, I thought it might be nice to cheer James up since he's having some bad luck. It also might be fun for Wendell to join him in sharing his woes. I also thought it might be time for Wendell to sing something!**

James: Hello Muddah, hello Fadduh  
Here I am at Camp Wilderwood  
Camp is very entertaining  
And they say we'll have some fun if it stops raining

Wendell: I went hiking with Joe Spivy  
He developed itching ivy (James: Me too!)  
You remember Leonard Skinner  
He got ptomaine poisoning last night after dinner

James: All the counselors hate the waiters  
And the lake has alligators  
And the head coach wants no sissies  
So he reads to us from something called Ulysses

Wendell: Now I don't want this should scare ya  
But my bunkmate has malaria (James: It's itching ivy!)  
You remember Jeffrey Hardy  
They're about to organize a searching party

James: Take me home, oh Muddah, Fadduh  
Take me home, I hate Wilderwood  
Don't leave me out in the forest where  
I might get eaten by a bear

Wendell: Take me home, I promise I will not make noise  
Or mess the house with other boys  
Oh please don't make me stay  
I've been here one whole day

James: Dearest Fadduh, darling Muddah  
How's my precious little Jaggah?  
Let me come home if ya miss me  
I would even let Aunt Tilly hug and kiss me

James and Wendell: Wait a minute, it stopped hailing  
Guys are swimming, guys are sailing  
Playing baseball, gee, that's better  
Muddah, Fadduh kindly disregard this letter


	23. Cedric and Sofia's magical duet

**Different people asked about this My Little Pony song, so enjoy your request! I thought that Sofia might sing this to Cedric when he's having confidence problems with his magic, and he could sing it to her when she's just learning magic in Royal Prep.**

Sofia: So you have magic  
And it's not that great  
But when it found you  
You know it was fate  
And it might seem scary now  
But it can be wonderful, too  
So, how about we embrace the magic  
And make the magic part of you

Cedric: You take a little dash of magic  
And you let it ignite  
Mix things up a little bit  
And it might start to go right  
In just five seconds flat  
How the story has changed  
All cause now you've embraced the magic  
And it just got better in every way

Both: I say embrace the magic  
No more holding back, just let it out  
If you can take the magic  
And learn a little more what it can do  
Once the magic is part of you

Sofia: What's standing in your way  
That you can't move today?  
You've got the strength in you  
To make your dreams come true

Cedric: No need to shield yourself  
From the magic that can help  
Protect from any harm  
That might come

Sofia: So you have magic  
And it's not that great  
But when it found you  
You know it was fate  
So, if you listen close  
You might make a new friend  
And together we can make it!

Both: I say embrace the magic  
No more holding back, just let it out  
If you can take the magic  
And learn a little more what it can do  
Once the magic is part of you  
Once the magic is part of yoooou  
Once the magic is part of yoooou  
Once the magic is part of you


	24. Candice's song for her friends

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from The Wanted, so enjoy your request! I thought that after Sandra and her friends helped her feel better in my story The Rise and Fall of Eze Gray, Candice could use this to thank them for being there for her. She might also sing it as she, Sofia, Dorrie, and Lucinda teach Sandra defensive magic.**

Candice: The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me

Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away, away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came


	25. Cedric's reaction to criticism

**Isiah02 asked about this Alexander O'Neal song, so enjoy your request! I thought that after making a mistake on a spell, Cedric could blow off some steam as he tries to fix the problem and try again later. Sofia** **could hear him complaining about all the criticism he gets from so many people (his father Goodwin the Great, Roland and Greylock the Grand, to name a few), and try to cheer him up.**

Cedric: Can't you find something else to talk about?  
Is this song the only one you sing?  
Makes you look better when you put things down?  
Value your opinion!

Don't criticize my friends  
criticize my ideas  
Don't criticize my life style  
I'm fed up 'cause all you  
wanna do is criticize.

You've just closed your mind  
ooh ooh - criticize!  
You don't realize - all you  
wanna do is criticize.  
I just want what is right  
still you say  
criticize.

Now can't we talk this over?  
'Cause your conversation ain't right.  
We can make our love stronger  
you don't have to think twice.

Don't criticize my friends  
criticize my ideas

You've just closed your mind  
ooh ooh - criticize!  
You've just closed your mind  
ooh ooh - criticize!

Don't criticize my mode  
dear  
criticize my feeling

Don't criticize my tears  
dear

I'm fed up 'cause all you  
wanna do is criticize.

You've just closed your mind  
ooh ooh - criticize!  
You've just closed your mind  
ooh ooh - criticize!  
You've just closed your mind  
ooh ooh - criticize!

 **Sofia comes in at the end of the song and gives him a hug.**


	26. Amber believes in Desmond

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Winx Club, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be nice if Amber gave Desmond a pep talk of her own when they're paired up for a school assignment and he's having doubts in himself. When she sees this happening, Amber takes a leaf out of her siblings' book and uses music to boost his confidence.**

Amber: Believe it!  
You're magical,  
All you gotta do is believe in yourself,  
And everything will change.  
You've got the power!

Believe it!  
So wonderful!  
Feel the magic coming out from your heart,  
Everything is possible.  
It's a higher energy!

Believe it!  
You're magical,  
All you gotta do is believe in yourself,  
And everything will change.  
You've got the power!

Believe it!  
So wonderful!  
Feel the magic coming out from your heart,  
Everything is possible.  
It's a higher energy!

This is the power of  
Friends!

Believe it!  
You're magical,  
All you gotta do is believe in yourself,  
And everything will change.  
You've got the power!

Believe it!  
So wonderful!  
Feel the magic coming out from your heart,  
Everything is possible.  
It's a higher energy!

Believe it!  
You're magical,  
All you gotta do is believe in yourself,  
And everything will change.  
You've got the power!

Believe it!  
So wonderful!  
Feel the magic coming out from your heart,  
Everything is possible.  
It's a higher energy!

This is the power of  
Friends!


	27. Something special for Sofia

**Raven862 asked about this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing this to herself as she starts her new life as a princess, then tries out for the Flying Derby team, then again as she tries to prove to herself that she can be the next Story Keeper. The possibilities are endless, but Sofia can be anything she puts her mind to!**

Sofia: I may not be royal  
No honors or degrees  
But I'm more than the kid everybody sees

I have got some skills  
I've traveled round the world  
And now's my chance to let them know  
I'm more than just an average girl

Oh, yeah I've gotta do something special  
To prove that I'm someone special  
Gonna make a big splash  
Gonna be a big smash  
And I unleash my full potential  
Yeah, I'm gonna be someone special

I could solve an ancient mystery  
Or dig up a piece of history  
A priceless treasure could be found  
Underneath the very ground  
When they see what I unearth  
They'll finally know how much I'm worth

Oh, yeah I gotta do something special  
To prove that I'm someone special  
Gonna make a big splash  
Gonna be a big smash  
And fulfill all my potential

Yeah  
Oh, yeah I've gotta do something special  
If I'm gonna be someone special  
Gotta shine so bright with a blinding light  
Like a star, I'll be celestial

Yeah, I've gotta do something special  
If I wanna be, if I'm gonna be  
I just gotta be  
Someone special


	28. James and Vivian's apology duet

**Someone wanted James and Vivian to sing this song from the Fairly Odd Parents, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe following a disagreement when they first became a couple, they could sing this as they start the steps toward apologizing. And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the details.**

Vivian: I was lost  
Till he found me  
And although he confounds me  
By his heart  
Is where I know I should be

Amber says he's a moron  
With a brain made of boron  
And yet I'm drawn to him magically

And through every moment of turmoil  
And moment of pain  
Through all of our misadventures  
One thing remains

Facing Junior Knights, bullies, and Nettle  
I'll never be blue  
As long as I'm floating  
With you

James: I saw her and no other  
And I really did love her  
When I heard her sing for the first time

Though my shoes smell like tar pits  
And I don't wash my armpits  
I like cannons too much,  
But I know she doesn't mind

And I know that I'm forgetful  
I know I'm dim  
And even though I've just eaten  
I know I'll swim

I know it doesn't matter  
If I can't count to two,  
As long as I'm floating with you

( _Instrumental_ )

Both: Even though we're in deep here  
And they might make us sleep here  
Here with you, dear, is  
Where we both make our stand

Vivian: I am braced for attack and

James: Knowing she has my back end

Both: All I need is her hand in my hand

Vivian: James, I know  
That I can be nagging

James: I know that isn't true

Vivian: I know that I'm demanding

James: (How wrong are you!)  
But one thing I'm understanding

Both: No matter what we go through  
I'd rather go through it  
I know I'll get through it  
If I'm floating through it  
With you


	29. The girls' song for a family game

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Lolirock, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for the girls to sing this as the family plays 'Tickle the Singer' with James at the end of my story The Missing Memory Mystery. This might even be the song Sofia gave Sir Finnegan!**

Sofia (over James' laughter): Wake up, steady  
Get up, ready  
Move up to the music revolution baby

Amber: Warm up ooh  
Stand up yeah  
Reach up for the music revolution baby

Lucinda: Everybody knows it, everybody choose it  
Everybody move your feet on the dance floor  
Watch out steady  
Look cool ready  
Hey girls  
Start a revolution

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Dorrie/Candice: We are energetic!  
We are charismatic!  
Party on the planet  
Dance to the revolution  
Don't be automatic  
Just be supersonic  
Let go never panic  
Dance to the revolution  
Stand up you can follow  
Wings up sing it over  
Dance to the revolution  
You will be energetic  
You will be charismatic  
Party on the planet  
Dance to the revolution

Dorrie: Show out  
Steady work out  
Ready watch us to the music revolution baby

Candice: Hands up  
Ready wake up  
Say it start up to the music revolution baby  
Everybody knows it everybody choose it  
Everybody move your feet on the dance floor  
Dress up starry  
The diamond is shiny  
Start your party  
Start a revolution

Sofia: We are energetic!  
We are charismatic!  
Party on the planet,  
Dance to the revolution

Amber: Don't be automatic  
Just be supersonic  
Let go never panic  
Dance to the revolution

Lucinda: Stand up you can follow  
Wings up sing it over  
Dance to the revolution

Sofia/Amber/Dorrie/Candice/Lucinda: You will be energetic  
You will be charismatic  
Party on the planet  
Dance dance dance dance  
You will be Energetic  
You will be charismatic  
Party on the planet  
Dance to the revolution


	30. Nell's memorial celebration

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from Elena of Avalor, so enjoy your request! I thought that Nell might do some research on Dia de los Muertos, but she learns that Enchancia doesn't celebrate it. Nell then decides to change that by putting together a celebration with everyone's help. And thanks to theblindwriter95 for helping with some details.**

Nell: Día de los Muertos is my favorite day  
We honor all our loved ones  
Who have passed away  
We go to the graveyard  
Build altars in their name  
Share our memories of them  
By the candle flame

Sabrina: We share our memories of them by the candle flame

Nell: Día de los Muertos, the one day of the year  
We bake up treats so tasty  
To fill us with good cheer  
Sugar skulls and sweet bread  
Are made with love and care  
Then brought down to the altar  
For everyone to share

James (sampling some pan dulce): They're brought down to the altar {splits one with Sofia and Amber} For everyone to share

Nell: This is the day we all await  
This is the day we celebrate

Roland and Miranda: The festival of love, the festival of love

Nell: This is the day we all await  
This is the day we celebrate

(James/Amber/Sofia: The festival of love, the festival of love)

Nell: Día de los Muertos means more to me this year  
Since Mama and Papa are no longer here  
But I'm not feeling sad now, I'm feeling joy inside  
Because this festival keeps their memory alive

This is the day we all await  
This is the day we celebrate

Bianca: The festival of love, the festival of love

Nell: Ha!

Everyone: This is the day we all await  
This is the day we celebrate  
The festival of love  
The festival of love

Nell: It's time to celebrate

Everyone: The festival of love  
The festival of love  
The festival of love!


	31. Amber laments her behavior

**Raven862 asked about this Christina Aguilera song, so enjoy your request! I thought that after she hears that Sofia is now 'the prettiest princess in the palace', Amber could sing this in her room as she reflects on everything she did when Sofia first came to the palace.**

Amber: Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you


	32. The students show their country side

**Someone asked about this song that honors 50 years of the CMA (Country Music Awards), so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Sofia and all her friends got together during a talent show at Royal Prep and did their own variation on this classic! And thanks to Niagara14301 for helping with some of the singers.**

James: Almost heaven, West Virginia

Hugo: Blue ridge mountain, Shenandoah river

Zandar: Life is old there, older than the trees

Cleo: Younger than the mountains, (Zandar joins in) blowing like a breeze

Everett and Candice: Country roads, take me home

Khalid: To the place I belong

Dorrie: West Virginia

Frederick: Mountain mama

Chad: Take me home, country roads

Hildegard: If I should stay

Jin: All my memories, they gather round her

Kari: I would only be in your way

Derek: A miner's lady, stranger to blue water

James: So I'll go, but I know

Hugo: Dark and dusty, painted on the sky

Jun: I'll think of you every step of the way

Zandar: Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye

Desmond: Country roads, take me home

Vivian: To the place I belong

Sofia: I will always love you

Lakshmi: West Virginia, mountain mama

Desmond: Take me home, country roads

James: On the road again

Zandar: Like a band of gypsies, we go down the highway

Khalid: We're the best of friends

Hugo: Insisting that the world keep turning our way  
And our way

Zooey: Country roads (Lucinda: Country roads), take me home (Jun: Take me home)

Hildegard: To the place I belong

Sandra: I will always love you

Zooey: West Virginia, mountain mama

Zoe: Will always love you

James: Oh, take her home, country roads

Sofia: Oh, I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of

Jin: I wish you joy and happiness

Everett: But above all this, I wish you love

Amber: And I (James joins in) will always love you  
I will always love you

Frederick: Take me home, country roads  
Take me home, country roads

Candice: And I will always love you

James: On the road again

Dorrie: I will always love you

Hugo: I just can't wait to get on the road again

Frederick: Country roads

Khalid: The life I love is makin' music with my friends

Sandra: I will always love you

James: I can't wait to get on the road again

Zandar: Take me home, country roads

Sofia: I will always love you  
I'll always love you


	33. James treats Sofia better

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Shawn Mendez song, so enjoy your request! I thought that as another way to make it up to Sofia for the prank he pulled on her during Once Upon a Princess with the magic swing, he could sing this as they have a pre-dance dance lesson before Amber pulls out the trick shoes.**

James: I won't lie to you  
I know he's just not right for you...

And you can tell me if I'm off  
But I see it on your face  
When you say that he's the one that you want  
And you're spending all your time  
In this wrong situation  
And anytime you wanted to stop

I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can

I'll stop time for you  
The second you say you'd like me too  
I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing  
Baby just to wake up with you  
We'll be everything I need and this could so different  
Tell me what you want to do

'Coz I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better  
Better than he can  
Better than he can

Give me a sign, take my hand, we'll be fine  
Promise I won't let you down  
Just know that you don't have to do this alone  
Promise I'll never let you down

'Coz I know I can treat you better than he can  
And any girl like you deserves a gentleman  
Tell me why are we wasting time  
On all your wasted crime  
When you should be with me instead  
I know I can treat you better

Better than he can  
Better than he can


	34. Roland's thoughts of today and tomorrow

**Someone asked about someone doing this Brad Paisley song, so enjoy your request! I thought Roland could sing this when he's thinking about a new life with Miranda. And for a variation on this classic, see chapter 24 of my story Now Day Karaoke Party.**

Roland: When I'm sitting in traffic some afternoon  
I'm bored to death in some waiting room  
I'm gonna close my eyes and picture you  
Today

You keep brushing that hair back out of your eyes  
It just keeps falling and so do I  
Well I'm feeling like the luckiest man alive  
Today

I don't know about tomorrow  
But right now the whole world feels right  
And the memory of a day like today  
Could get you through the rest of your life

I know it won't always be like this  
Life could change as quick as a kiss  
It's not over yet and I already miss  
Today

I don't know about tomorrow  
But right now the whole world is right  
And the memory of a day like today  
Could get you through the rest of your life

And as the seasons change and time goes by  
When your hair is gray and so is mine  
I know for sure that you're gonna be  
Just as beautiful as you are to me  
Today

Bring on tomorrow, I've got today  
Bring on tomorrow, I've got today  
Bring on tomorrow, right now the whole world is right  
Bring on tomorrow  
Because a memory of a day like today  
Could get you through the rest of your life


	35. Amber's song for Roland

**Someone wanted this song for Amber, so enjoy your request! I thought that as she could sing this to herself as she** **laments about how much time Roland spends with Sofia in .When You Wish Upon a Well**

Amber: I remember Daddy's hands  
Folded silently in prayer  
And reaching out to hold me  
When I had a nightmare  
You could read quite a story  
In the callouses and lines  
Years of work and worry  
Had left their mark behind

I remember Daddy's hands  
How they held my Mama tight  
And patted my back  
For something done right  
There are things I've forgotten  
That I loved about the man  
But I'll always remember  
The love in Daddy's hands

Daddy's hands  
Were soft and kind when I was cryin'  
Daddy's hands  
Were hard as steel when I'd done wrong  
Daddy's hands  
Weren't always gentle but I'd come to understand  
There was always love in Daddy's hands

I remember Daddy's hands  
Working til they bled  
Sacrificed unselfishly  
Just to keep us all fed  
If I could do things over  
I'd live my life again  
And never take for granted  
The love in Daddy's hands

Daddy's hands  
Were soft and kind when I was cryin'  
Daddy's hands  
Were hard as steel when I'd done wrong  
Daddy's hands  
Weren't always gentle but I'd come to understand  
There was always love in Daddy's hands

Daddy's hands  
Were soft and kind when I was cryin'  
Daddy's hands  
Were hard as steel when I'd done wrong  
Daddy's hands  
Weren't always gentle but I'd come to understand  
There was always love ... in Daddy's hands


	36. The girls climb toward their dreams

**Since so many princesses face different obstacles in different episodes, I thought they could sing this Hannah Montana song to inspire them to keep going until they reach their goals.**

Sofia (thinking of being a princess): I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Vivian (thinking of speaking in public): Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

Kari (thinking of being a dancer): But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

Cleo (thinking of doing her own thing): There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Sofia/Vivian/Kari/Cleo: Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Kari: The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

Sofia: I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

Cleo: And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

Vivian: 'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Kari: Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Sofia: There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Kari: Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Vivian: Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Sofia/Kari/Cleo/Vivian: Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa


	37. New ideas on Prince and Princess things

**Someone wanted this song from High School Musical, so enjoy your request! I thought that following the events of Just One of the Princes, where Sofia does something that's considered a 'prince thing', everyone starts talking about their own secret dreams.**

Zandar: You can bet  
There's nothin' but net  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Princes: Everybody gather 'round

Zandar (spoken): Well if James can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

Desmond (spoken): What?

Zandar (spoken): I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Princes: Not another sound

Zandar (spoken): Someday I hope to make the perfect creme Brule

Princes: No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Zooey: Look at me  
And what do you see  
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring  
Something strange is occurring  
It's a secret I need to share

Princesses: Open up, dig way down deep

Zooey (spoken): Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break!

Cleo (spoken): Is that even legal?

Kari: Not another peep

Zooey (spoken): It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Princesses: No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Khalid: Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation  
But I'm ready to let it fly

Princes: Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Khalid (spoken): Alright, if James wants to be a singer... then I'm coming clean! I play the cello!

James (spoken): Awesome, and thanks for the vote of support! But what is it?

Zandar (spoken): A saw!

Khalid (spoken): No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

Princes: Not another word

James (spoken): Do you have to wear a costume?

Khalid (spoken): Coat and tie

Princes: No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Princes and Princesses: No, no, no  
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Amber: This is not what I want.  
This is not what I planned.  
And I just gotta say, I do not understand.  
Something is really...

Hugo: Something's not right

Amber: Really wrong

Hugo and Amber: And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Khalid: Gotta play

Princes: Stick with what you know

Hugo and Amber: We can do it

Zooey: Hip hop hooray

Princesses: She has got to go

Hugo and Amber: We can do it

Zandar: Creme Brule

Princes: Keep your voice down low

Princes and Princesses: Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Amber: Everybody quiet

Sofia (spoken): Why is everybody staring at you?

Hildegard (spoken): Not me this time, you.

Sofia (spoken): Because of the tryout race? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

Princes and Princesses: Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Sick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo


	38. Roland and Miranda's karaoke duet

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this Imagination Dragons song, so enjoy your request! I thought that while the kids are away at Camp Wilderwood, Roland and Miranda could have some fun of their own!**

When they got back to the castle, Roland and Miranda smiled. They knew the kids were going to have fun at camp, but little did they know trouble was already brewing.

Suddenly, Miranda saw something in Roland's hand. "James' karaoke machine? What are you doing with that?"

Roland grinned as he handed her a microphone. "What does one usually do with a karaoke machine?"

"Touché, Rollie," Miranda smiled. "Let's do it!"

Roland: So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

Miranda: I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

Roland and Miranda: It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Miranda: So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check

Roland: I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

Roland and Miranda: It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Roland: It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Miranda: This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

Roland: It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

Roland and Miranda: It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am


	39. Melinda's dreamy song for the kids

**Since James and Amber's birth mother, Queen Melinda, loved singing, I thought this classic Mama Cass tune might be one she always sang as she played with them, whether she danced with or had tea parties with Amber, or tickled James as he wrote his stories and poems. This might also be a song she sang to comfort him in chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song or chapter 9 of The Day the Music Died.**

Melinda: Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you"  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me  
Say "Nighty-night" and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me  
Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me

(hums)

Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this  
Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me


	40. Clover and Crackle's new picnic tune

**Raven862 asked about this classic Lady and the Tramp song, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun for Clover and Crackle to sing this as they had their picnic in The Shy Princess. Of course, Clover would be more interested in eating!**

Clover (through a mouthful of spaghetti): Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte

Crackle (through another mouthful of spaghetti): Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.

Clover (doing the 'spaghetti kiss' with Crackle): Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.

Crackle (nudging a meatball to Clover): The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!

Clover and Crackle (in the middle of an empty spaghetti plate): Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte!


	41. Electra's song to Minimus

**Someone wanted Hugo's horse Electra to sing this song from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, so enjoy your request! I thought she could sing it to herself as Minimus tries to make friends with her before the race in The Flying Crown, since she doesn't impress easily. (And sorry about the super long wait, Electra!)**

Electra: If you've got romance on your mind  
If you'd like to stroll side by side  
If you want to cuddle in the moonlight  
And whisper, "Ain't love grand"  
If you want someone to buy that sweet talk  
That you guys all love to spout  
Baby, count me out

If you want to dance cheek to cheek  
Then go home and talk all night long  
If you want to send somebody flowers  
And share a stupid song  
If you want a woman who believes that  
You're what her life's all about  
Baby, count me out

I've been there  
I've done that  
It's nowhere  
It's old hat  
Forget those thoughts you're thinking, mister  
And just regard me as your sister

If you want to send valentines  
If you want to write poetry  
Here's a little change; go call somebody  
Who doesn't look like me  
And if you've got plans to fall in love  
Without a shadow of a doubt  
Baby, count me out  
That's what I said  
I said baby, count me out  
No horse play!


	42. A camp sing-along

**Someone wanted the royal siblings to do this classic Backstreet Boys song, so enjoy your request! I thought it might be fun for them to do this with some of their new friends at Camp Wilderwood following their victory in the flag race. Because if there's one thing that will keep James there, it's music! And if there's one thing Amber and Mandy have in common, it's a love of singing!**

James/Amber/Sofia/Mandy/Wendell: Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright

James: Hey, yeah  
Oh my God, we're back again

Wendell: Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

Sofia: Am I original?  
Yeah

Mandy: Am I the only one?  
Yeah

Amber: Am I sexual?  
Yeah

Sofia/Mandy/Amber: Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

James/Amber/Sofia/Mandy/Wendell: Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright

Amber: Now throw your hands up in the air  
Wave them around like you just don't care

Mandy: If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we got it goin' on again  
Yeah

James: Am I original?  
Yeah

Amber: Am I the only one?  
Yeah

Wendell: Am I sexual?  
Yeah

James/Wendell: Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

James/Amber/Sofia/Mandy/Wendell: Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright

Sofia: So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear

Amber: I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand  
As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again

James: Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah

Mandy: Everybody  
Rock your body right (rock your body right)  
Backstreet's back

James/Amber/Sofia/Mandy/Wendell: Everybody (everybody)  
Yeah (rock your body)  
Rock your body (everybody)  
Yeah (everybody rock your body)  
Everybody (everybody, rock your body)  
Rock your body right (everybody)  
Backstreet's back, alright


	43. A crazy medley for Lydia and Cedric

**Someone asked that GradGirl2010's character Lydia sing this song from the Pokemon movies, so enjoy your request! I thought it would be fun if Lydia sang about her feelings for Cedric, since one minute they're arguing with each other, then the next, they're treating each other as equals. And of course, Cedric feels the same way with his own song!**

 **Song 1: Lydia's song for Cedric**

Lydia: He wanders off, he's just lost without me,  
Doesn't matter what I say.  
I try to give advice,  
I tell him twice,  
He won't listen - gotta do it his own way.

He drives me crazy,  
All of the time.  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind.  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me,  
But he drives me crazy.

He's here and there, everywhere, just looking,  
Always finding something new.  
I know he's kinda strange,  
He'll never change,  
Oh, tell me, what's a girl supposed to do?

He drives me crazy,  
All of the time.  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind.  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me,  
But he drives me crazy.

Just go off in your own direction,  
And see if anybody cares.  
Just don't come running back to me, Ash Ketchum!  
He'll be wishing he had listened then!  
'Cause I told him time and time again...

He drives me crazy,  
All of the time.  
He drives me crazy,  
He drives me out of my mind.  
So why do I worry 'bout him? Why do I care?  
I don't know why I let it faze me...

He drives me crazy  
All of the time  
He drives me crazy  
He drives me out of my mind

 **Song 2: Cedric's song for Lydia**

Cedric: I can't stop the way I feel  
Things you do don't seem real  
Tell me what you've got in mind  
'Cause we're running out of time  
Won't you ever set me free?  
This waiting 'round's killing me

She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy and I can't help myself

I can't get any rest  
People say I'm obsessed  
Everything you say is lies  
But to me that's no surprise  
What I had for you was true  
Things go wrong, they always do

She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy and I can't help myself

I won't make it on my own  
No one likes to be a lone

She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself

She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself

She drives me crazy like no one else  
She drive me crazy, and I can't help myself


	44. Sofia and Miranda want to try everything

**Different people asked about this song from Zootopia, so enjoy your request! I thought Miranda could sing this to Sofia as another way to teach her that a princess can do anything a prince can do as long as she keeps trying. Miranda might also use this as a lesson for herself as she learns the royal way of life.**

Sofia and Miranda: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Sofia: I messed up tonight, I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just start again  
I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to see what's next

Miranda: Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong

Sofia: I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

Sofia and Miranda: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Miranda: Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love  
Baby you've done enough, take a deep breath  
Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last, but we did our best

Sofia: I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again  
No I won't leave, I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

Sofia and Miranda: I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Try everything  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Try everything


	45. Vivian's devoted to James

**Someone wanted this classic song from Grease, so enjoy your request! I thought Vivian could sing this to herself either following her and Sofia's presentation in The Shy Princess and she sees James watching her, or after their duet in chapter 5 of The Secret Love Song, or maybe even as a solo at the karaoke party.**

Vivian: Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
My eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know,  
There's just no gettin' over you

Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head,  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying "Fool, forget him",  
My heart is saying "Don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head,  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
Hopelessly devoted to you


	46. The princes' future plans

**Someone wanted James and his friends to do this song from the old cartoon series Jungle Cubs, so enjoy your request! I thought they could be talking about their futures, but they are also encouraged not to grow up too fast. However, Hugo's also thinking about trying to get a second chance to romance Amber.**

James: Why rush to face the future, take every day in stride.  
Life's one long lazy river, boys, relax, enjoy the ride.  
Each moment's filled with magic, so many sides to see.  
Hey, and if you run, you'll miss the fun, Bud.  
Take a tip from me.

James/Hugo/Zandar/Desmond/Khalid: Take your sweet, sweet time

James: Watch the world unwind.  
Let's do our growing up, naturally.  
Oh yeah.

All: You gotta have rain and sunshine, the blossom on the vine.

James: That's nature's grand design.

All: Take your sweet, sweet time.

James: Don't worry 'bout tomorrow

Desmond/Khalid/Hugo/Zandar: Today's the day that counts!

Khalid: I'll practice blowing trumpet.

Desmond: And I'll perfect my pounce!

Zandar: I like hanging loose, drinking jungle juice  
And swinging from the trees. (whoops)

Hugo: I'll learn to use these baby blues, just put your trust in me

All: Take your sweet, sweet time

James: Watch the world unwind.

All: Let's do our growing up, naturally.

James: Oh yeah.

All: You gotta have rain and sunshine, blossom on the vine.

James: That's nature's grand design.

All: Take your sweet, sweet time.

James: And you'll do just fine.

All: Take your sweet, sweet time.  
Take your sweet, sweet time.

Hugo: And Amber's heart will be mine.


	47. The Sorcerers' Sing-Along

**Raven862 asked about this song from Wicked, so enjoy your request! I thought Sofia could sing it as she tries to boost Cedric's confidence. Then following the events of Cedric's Apprentice, he could sing it to himself as he sees her in a new light.**

Sofia: Oh, Mr. Cedric...  
Many years I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear  
Why, I predict my father  
Could make you his  
Magic Grand Vizier!  
My dear, my dear  
I'll go at once to my father-  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a definish chance  
If you work as you should...  
You'll be making good...

Cedric: Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me help Sofia  
If I make good  
So I'll make good...

When I help Sofia  
Once I prove my worth  
When I help Sofia  
What I've waited for since...since birth!  
And with all her charming wisdom  
By my looks, she won't be blinded  
Do you think Sofia is... dumb?  
Or like her sister, so small-minded?  
No! She'll say to me:  
"I see who you truly are  
A man on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
Sofia and I...

Once I'm with Sofia  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with Sofia  
No one thinks you're strange  
No father is not proud of you  
No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Enchancia has to love you  
When by Sofia, you're acclaimed  
And this gift- or this curse-  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand-  
Sofia and I

And one day, she'll say to me: "Cedric,  
A man who is so superior  
Shouldn't a man who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris  
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenify you?"

And though of course  
That's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
Sofia and I...  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
Sofia and...

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know- it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Enchancia  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with Sofia  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else 'til I die  
Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
For half of Enchancia's fav'rite team:  
Sofia and I!


	48. These three new friends love to sing

**WinxStarDracoFire asked about this song from Disney Star Darlings, so enjoy your request! I thought that as they work on their raft in Camp Wilderwood, Amber, Sofia, and Mandy could sing this, all the while unaware of what James and Wendell are planning! And this could be another thing the girls have in common: they love to sing!**

Amber/Sofia/Mandy: Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

Amber: Take a deep breath  
Gotta find your own light  
Watch how the petals of a dandelion fly  
Let a shooting star run across a midnight sky

Mandy: Throw a coin in a wishing well, let it fall down  
Send a gold balloon up into the clouds  
Make a wish now  
Make a wish now

Amber/Mandy/Sofia: Close our eyes  
Believe with all our might  
Spark a dream  
Light it up 'til it burns bright  
Nothing in the universe can knock us down  
We can have it all, we got each other now  
Oh oh oh oh  
Anything is possible  
Oh oh oh oh  
Every wish is magical

Sofia: Shout it out loud to the brightest star  
No need to keep it quiet in your heart  
No dream is out of reach, no wish too far

Amber: Choose your own way, blow a candle out  
Chase the other side of a rainbow down  
Make a wish now  
Make a wish now

Amber/Mandy/Sofia: Close our eyes  
Believe with all our might  
Spark a dream  
Light it up 'til it burns bright  
Nothing in the universe can knock us down  
We can have it all, we got each other now  
Oh oh oh oh  
Anything is possible  
Oh oh oh oh  
Every wish is magical

Sofia: Oh oh oh oh  
Every wish is magical

Mandy: Star light, star bright  
(Star light, star bright)  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have this wish I wish tonight

Amber: Star light, star bright  
(Star light, star bright)  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have this wish I wish tonight

Sofia: Close our eyes  
(Close our eyes)  
Believe with all our might  
(Star light, star bright)  
Spark a dream  
(Light it up)  
Light it up 'til it burns bright  
(Star light, star bright)

Mandy: Nothing in the universe can knock us down  
We can have it all, we got each other now  
Oh oh oh oh  
Anything is possible  
Oh oh oh oh  
Every wish is magical

Amber/Sofia/Mandy: Star light, star bright  
(Close our eyes)  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may, I wish I might


	49. Hugo takes on the Junior Knights

**Isiah02 asked about this classic a-ha song, so enjoy your request! I thought that before he turns over a new leaf and learns to be a team player, Hugo could sing this as he races the Junior Knights before the Flying Crown race, since he says he's not afraid to take on anyone.**

Hugo: Talking away  
I don't know what  
I'm to say  
I'll say it anyway  
Today is another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?

Take on me (Take on me)  
Take me on (Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

So needless to say  
I'm odds and ends  
But I'll be  
Stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is okay  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry

Take on me (Take on me)  
Take me on (Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two

Oh, things that you say  
Yeah, is it a life or  
Just to play  
My worries away  
You're all the things I've got to remember  
You're shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway

Take on me (Take on me)  
Take me on (Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day

Take on me (Take on me)  
Take me on (Take on me)  
I'll be gone (Take on me)  
In a day (Take me on)  
(Take on me)


	50. Barley wants the royal treatment

**Raven862 asked about this song from My Little Pony for Barley, Clover's "twin" from Bunny Swap, so enjoy your request! I thought that before he gets found out, he could enjoy the comforts of Sofia's room. This is before Sofia finds out something's wrong, but she wants to help who she thinks is her friend.**

Barley: A little glass of water please  
A fresh pressed hanky if I sneeze  
Some tea with honey from the bees  
Whenever you can brew it

Sofia: I'll get your tea.

Barley: And while I get a little rest  
A teeny tiny small request  
Some codfish oil for my chest  
Poured from a crystal cruet

Sofia: A crystal cruet?

Barley: My goodness, I'm a nincompoop  
Because I fear I've got the croup  
I need a vat of pumpkin soup  
And scarves made out of zinnias

Did I say zinnias? I meant silk  
Or something shiny of that ilk  
And then I'll need some nice warm milk  
And pastries from Abyssinia

And since my stomach's feeling crummy  
Why not give my aching tummy  
Something soothing, something yummy  
Piled up with noodles?

Add a slice of homemade rye  
With stacks of Swiss way up high  
Served with sides of sweet mince pie  
More basil; I need oodles!

Sofia (frantically trying to write everything down): Anything else?

Barley: I'll be grateful for your charity  
Until the bitter end  
Because I've heard that tenderness  
Is what you lend an ailing friend  
Tenderness, isn't that right, friend?

Sofia: Right, but—

Barley: So, who's ready for my big reprise?  
I'd like that glass of water please  
Some magic spell to cure disease  
A firm "gesundheit" when I sneeze  
A fresh bouquet of roses

Some lozenges will soon appease  
My wheezing when I start to sneeze  
A wig to keep me from the breeze  
And blankets for my toes-es

Take tweezers out of my valise  
And then massage my knobby knees  
A bowl of peas, some extra cheese  
A cuddle with a Pekingese  
A singing harp who's named Louise  
A goat on skis, a new trapeze  
And more and more and more and more of these  
And just because I oughta..

Make sure I'm drinking in the right  
Amount of fluids day and night  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Have just one little thing  
Oh, would you please finally bring  
Me that tiny glass  
Of water?!

 **Wow, after granting all of Barley's requests, I need a glass of water myself! But don't worry; I'm still taking requests and writing them down. So until tomorrow, keep an eye out for the next group of songs!**


End file.
